1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for treating a disorder or condition in a subject, that provide better distinction between normal, healthy cells and those cells suffering the disorder or condition (hereafter “target cells”) and preferably that can be performed using energy up-conversion in non-invasive or minimally invasive techniques.
2. Discussion of the Background
Presently, light (i.e., electromagnetic radiation from the radio frequency through the visible to the X-ray wavelength range) is used in a number of industrial, communication, electronic, and pharmaceutical processes. Light in the infrared and visible range is typically generated from an electrical energy source which for example either heats a material to extremely high temperatures where black body emission occurs (as in an incandescent lamp). Light in the visible and ultraviolet range is typically generated by heating a gas to an electrical discharge where transitions from one electronic state of the gas atom or molecule occurs with the emission of light. There are also semiconductor based light sources (as in light emitting diodes and semiconducting lasers) where electrons/holes in a material recombine to produce light emission.
With the development of ultraviolet sources, ultraviolet radiation is being increasingly utilized for industrial, chemical, and pharmaceutical purposes. Typically, ultraviolet sources use gas discharge lamps to generate emitted light in the ultraviolet range. The emitted light is then optically filtered to remove many of not all of the non-ultraviolet frequencies. Ultraviolet light can also be produced in semiconductor phosphors from the excitation of these phosphors from high energy sources such as, for example, X-ray irradiation.
With the development of infrared radiation sources, infrared radiation is being increasingly utilized for communications and signaling purposes. Typically, infrared sources use broad spectrum light sources referred to as glowbars to generate a broad spectrum of light centered in the infrared range or use lasers to emit very specific infrared wavelengths. For the broad band sources, the emitted light is optically filtered to remove many of not all of the non-infrared frequencies.
It is generally desirable to have devices, materials, and capabilities to convert light from one frequency range to another. Down conversion has been one way to convert higher energy light to lower energy, as used in the phosphors noted above. Up conversion has also been shown where lower energy light is converted to higher energy light. Typically, this process is a multi-photon absorption process where two or more photons are used to promote an excited electronic state in a host medium which in turn radiates at a wavelength of light that has a higher energy than the energy of the incident light which promoted the multi-photon absorption process. Both down conversion and up conversion have been studied and documented in the past.
Indeed, workers have studied the phenomenon of photoluminescence, which is the ability of certain solids, known as phosphors, to emit light when driven or charged by an external energy source. Many well-known phosphors are triggered by high-energy electrons or photons and emit photons of lower energy. However, there is another type of phosphor which can store energy for long periods of time in certain energy states. Relaxation from these energy states at a later time can be stimulated by less energetic photons. Relaxation from these energy states results in photon emission. The effect of this phenomenon is that energy is stored in the form of trapped electron-hole pairs for later use. Materials which exhibit this phenomenon will be referred to as electron trapping, or electron trapping phosphors, and materials in which emission of light is activated by infrared lumination are called infrared phosphors.
It has been recognized recently that certain infrared phosphors can actually operate at high speeds and are capable of converting pulsed infrared light to the visible range (violet through red). This “upconversion” occurs at the expense of the original charging illuminating light and can actually exhibit optical gain. It has been observed that phosphoresence can continue for as long as several days before a new short recharge is required.
Photobiomodulation
Photobiomodulation also known as low level laser therapy (LLLT), cold laser therapy, and laser biostimulation, is an emerging medical and veterinary technique in which exposure to low-level laser light can stimulate or inhibit cellular function leading to beneficial clinical effects. The “best” combination of wavelength, intensity, duration and treatment interval is complex and sometimes controversial with different diseases, injuries and dysfunctions needing different treatment parameters and techniques.
Certain wavelengths of light at certain intensities (delivered by laser, LED or another monochromatic source) will, for example, aid tissue regeneration, resolve inflammation, relieve pain and boost the immune system. The exact mechanism is still being explored and debated but it is agreed that the mechanism is photochemical rather than heat-related. Observed biological and physiological effects include changes in cell membrane permeability, and up-regulation and down-regulation of adenosine triphosphate and nitric oxide.
All light-induced biological effects depend on the parameters of the irradiation (wavelength, dose, intensity, irradiation time, depth of a target cell, and continuous wave or pulsed mode, pulse parameters). (See, e.g., Karu I T, Low-Power Laser Therapy”, in Biomedical Photonics Handbook, Vo-Dinh T. Ed., CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla., pp. 48-1 to 48-25, (2003)). Laser average power is typically in the range of 1-500 mW; some high peak power, short pulse width devices are in the range of 1-100 W with typically 200 ns pulse widths. The average beam irradiance then is typically 10 mW/cm2-5 W/cm2. The wavelength is typically in the range 600-1000 nm. The red-to-near infrared (NIR) region is preferred for photobiomodulation. Other wavelengths may be also used, e.g., UV light for neurons and green light for prostate tissue. Maximum biological responses are occurring when irradiated at 620, 680, 760, and 820-830 nm (Karu T I, et al., (1998). The Science of Low Power Laser Therapy. Gordon and Breach Sci. Publ., London). Large volumes and relatively deeper layers of tissues can be successfully irradiated by laser only (e.g., inner and middle ear diseases, injured siatic or optical nerves, inflammations). The LEDs are used for irradiation of surface injuries.
A photoacceptor must first absorb the light used for the irradiation. After promotion of electronically excited states, primary molecule processes from these states can lead to a measurable biological effect (via secondary biochemical reaction, or photosignal transduction cascade, or cellular signaling) at the cellular level. A photoacceptor for eukaryotic cells in red-to-NIR region is believed to be the terminal enzyme of the respiratory chain cytochrome c oxidase located in cell mitochondrion. In the violet-to blue spectra region, flavoprotein (e.g., NADHdehydrogenase in the beginning of the respiratory chain) is also among the photoacceptors.
Clinical applications of photobiomodulation include, for example, treating soft tissue and bone injuries, chronic pain, wound healing and nerve and sensory regeneration/restoration, and possibly even resolving viral and bacterial infections, treating neurological and phychiatric diseases (e.g., epilepsy and Parkinson's disease) (e.g., Zhang F., et al., Nature, 446:617-9 (Apr. 5, 2007; Han X., et al., PloS ONE, 2(3):e299 (Mar. 21, 2007); Arany P R, et al., Wound Repair Regen., 15(6):866-74 (2007); Lopes C B, et al., Photomed. Laser Surg., 25(2):96-101 (2007)). One clinical application showing great promise is the treatment of inflammation, where the anti-inflammatory effect of location-and-dose-specific laser irradiation produces similar outcomes as NSAIDs, but without the potentially harmful side-effects (Bjordal J M, Couppé C, Chow R T, Tuner J, Ljunggren E A (2003). “A systematic review of low level laser therapy with location-specific doses for pain from chronic joint disorders”. The Australian journal of physiotherapy 49(2):107-16).
An NIR light treatment can prevent cell death (apoptosis) in cultured neurons (brain) cells (Wong-Reiley M T, et al., JBC, 280(6):4761-71 (2005)). Specific wavelengths of light can promote cellular proliferation to the activation of mitochondria, the energy-producing organelles within the cell via cytochrome c oxidase. An NIR treatment can augment mitochondrial function and stimulate antioxidant protective pathways. The evidence that the NIR treatment can augment mitochondrial function and stimulate antioxidant protective pathways comes from photobiomodulation experiments carried out using a laboratory model of Parkinson's disease (PD) (cultures of human dopaminergic neuronal cells) (Whelan H., et. al., SPIE, Newsroom, pages 1-3 (2008)).
It has also been shown that light has both inductive and inhibitory effect on cell growth and division in a red tide flagellate, Chattonella antique (Nemote Y., Plant and Cell Physiol., 26(4):669-674 (1985)).
When the excitable cells (e.g., neurons, cardiomyocites) are irradiated with monochromatic visible light, the photoacceptors are also believed to be components of respiratory chain. It is clear from experimental data (Karu, T. I., (2002). Low-power laser therapy. In: CRC Biomedical Photonics Handbook, T. Vo-Dinh, Editor-in-Chief, CRC Press, Boca Raton (USA)) that irradiation can cause physiological and morphological changes in nonpigmental excitable cells via absorption in mitochondria. Later, similar irradiation experiments were performed with neurons in connection with low-power laser therapy. It was shown in 80's that He—Ne laser radiation alters the firing pattern of nerves; it was also found that transcutaneous irradiation with HeNe laser mimicked the effect of peripheral stimulation of a behavioral reflex. These findings were found to be connected with pain therapy (Karu T I, et al., (2002)).
When photoacceptors absorb photons, electronic excitation followed by photochemical reactions occurring from lower excitation states (first singlet and triplet) takes place. It is also known that electronic excitation of absorbing centers alters their redox properties. Until yet, five primary reactions have been discussed in literature (Karu T I, et al., (2002)). Two of them are connected with alteration of redox properties and two mechanisms involve generation of reactive oxygen species (ROE). Also, induction of local transient (very short time) heating of absorbing chromophores is possible. Details of these mechanisms can be found in (Karu T I, et. al., (2002); Karu T I, et al., (1998). The Science of Low Power Laser Therapy. Gordon and Breach Sci. Publ., London).
Photobiological action via activation of respiratory chain is believed to be a general mechanism occurring in cells. Crucial events of this type of cell metabolism activation are occurring due to a shift of cellular redox potential into more oxidized direction as well as due to ATP extrasynthesis. Susceptibility to irradiation and capability for activation depend on physiological status of irradiated cells: the cells, which overall redox potential is shifted to more reduced state (example: some pathological conditions) are more sensitive to the irradiation. The specificity of final photobiological response is determined not at the level of primary reactions in the respiratory chain but at the transcription level during cellular signaling cascades. In some cells, only partial activation of cell metabolism happens by this mechanism (example: redox priming of lymphocytes).
Far red and NIR radiation have been shown to promote wound healing, e.g., infected, ischemic, and hypoxic wounds (Wong-Reley, W T T, JBC, 280(6):4761-4771 (2005)). Red-to-NIR radiation also protects the retina against the toxic actions of methanol-derived formic acid in a rodent model of methanol toxicity and may enhance recovery from retinal injury and other ocular diseases in which mitochondrial dysfunction is postulated to play a role (Eells J T., PNAS, 100(6):3439-44 (2003)). Another clinical application of photobiomodulation is repair of soft and bone tissues by IR laser irradiation (Martinez M E, et al., Laser in Med. Sci., 2007). Invasive laser assisted liposuction is a recently developed method, wherein a laser fiber is introduced through a tube into the skin and directly to the fat cells causing the cells to rapture and drain away as liquid (Kim K H, Dermatol. Surg., 32(2):241-48 (2006)). Tissue around the area is coagulated. Yet, another application of photobiomodulation is a non-surgical varicose vein treatment (an endovenous laser therapy), wherein a laser is threaded through an incision and the full length of the varicose vein (Kim H S, J. Vasc. Interv. Radiol., 18(6):811 (2007)). When the laser is slowly withdrawn, heat is applied to the vein walls, causing the vein to permanently close and disappear.
Technological advances such as laser have redefined the surgical treatment of enlarged prostate. The green light laser is a laser that vaporizes and removes the enlarged prostate tissue (Heinrich E., Eur. Urol., 52(6):1632-7 (2007)). The significance of the color of the laser light (green) is that this results in absorption by hemoglobin which is contained within red blood cells and not absorbed by water. The procedure may also be known as laser prostatectomy or laser Transurethral resection of the prostate (TURP). The technique involves painting the enlarged prostate with the laser until the capsule of the prostate is reached. By relieving this portion of the prostate, patients are able to void much easier through a wide-open channel in the prostate. The procedure needs to be performed under general or spinal anesthesia. An advantage of the procedure is that even patients taking blood thinners (e.g., aspirin to prevent stroke) can be treated because there is less bleeding compared to a traditional surgery.
Yet, another area of application of photobiomodulation is a direct control of brain cell activity with light. The technique is based upon NIR spectroscopy and is simpler to use and less expensive than other methods such as functional magnetic resonance imaging and positron emission tomography.
Whenever a region of the brain is activated, that part of the brain uses more oxygen. This technique works by measuring the blood flow and oxygen consumption in the brain. The light emitted by NIR laser diodes is carried through optical fibers to a person's head. The light penetrates the skull where it assesses the brain's oxygen level and blood volume. The scattered light is then collected by optical fibers, sent to detectors and analyzed by a computer. By examining how much of the light is scattered and how much is absorbed, portions of the brain and extract information about brain activity can be mapped. By measuring the scattering, it is determined where the neurons are firing. This means that scientists can simultaneously detect both blood profusion and neural activity. The technique could be used in many diagnostic, prognostic and clinical applications. For example, it could be used to find hematomas in children, to study blood flow in the brain during sleep apnea, and to monitor recovering stroke patients on a daily, or even hourly, basis (that would be impractical to do with MRI). To validate the technique, hemoglobin oxygen concentrations in the brain obtained simultaneously by NIR spectroscopy and by functional MRI, the current “gold standard” in brain studies, was compared. Both methods were used to generate functional maps of the brain's motor cortex during a periodic sequence of stimulation by finger motion and rest. Spatial congruence between the hemoglobin signal and the MRI signal in the motor cortex related to finger movement was demonstrated. The researchers also demonstrated collocation between hemoglobin oxygen levels and changes in scattering due to brain activities. The changes in scattering associated with fast neuron signals came from exactly the same locations.
A low-intensity laser light-oxygen cancer therapy is another application of photobiomodulation. The light-oxygen effect (LOE), which involves activation of or damage to biosystems by optical radiation at low optical doses by direct photoexcitation of molecular oxygen dissolved in a biosystem so that it is converted to the singlet state, i.e., by photogeneration of molecular singlet oxygen from O2 dissolved in cells, similar to photodynamic effect (Zakharov S D, et al., Quantum Electronics, 29(12):1031-53 (1999)). It was shown that the He—Ne laser radiation destroys tumor cells in the presence or absence of the photosensitiser. The LOE can be activated by small optical doses, which are 4-5 orders of magnitude lower that those found if a comparison is made with the familiar analogue in the form of the photodynamic effect (PDE).
Photobiostimulation Using “Caged” Molecules and Light-Sensitive Proteins
This type of photobiomodulation methods fall into two general categories: one set of methods uses light to uncage a compound that then becomes biochemically active, binding to a downstream effector. For example, this method involves applying “caged” chemicals to a sample and then using light to open the cage to invoke a reaction. Modified glutamate is useful for finding excitatory connections between neurons, since the uncaged glutamate mimics the natural synaptic activity of one neuron impinging upon another. This method is used for elucidation of neuron functions and imaging in brain slices using, for example, two-photon glutamine uncageing (Harvey C D, et al., Nature, 450:1195-1202 (2007); Eder M, et al., Rev. Neurosci., 15:167-183 (2004)). Other signaling molecules can be released by UV light stimulation, e.g., GABA, secondary messengers (e.g., Ca2+ and Mg2+), carbachol, capsaicin, and ATP (Zhang F., et al., 2006).
The other major photostimulation method is the use of light to activate a light-sensitive protein such as rhodopsin (ChR2), which can then excite the cell expressing the opsin.
It has been shown that channelrhodopsin-2, a monolithic protein containing a light sensor and a cation channel, provides electrical stimulation of appropriate speed and magnitude to activate neuronal spike firing. Recently, photoinhibition, the inhibition of neural activity with light, has become feasible with the application of molecules such as the light-activated chloride pump halorhodopsin to neural control. Together, blue-light activated channelrhodopsin-2 and the yellow light-activated chloride pump halorhodopsin enable multiple-color, optical activation and silencing of neural activity.
ChR2 photostimulation involves genetic targeting ChR2 to neurons and light pulsing the neurons expressing ChR2 protein. The experiments have been conducted in vitro and in vivo in mice by in vivo deep-brain photostimulation using optical fibers to deliver light into the lateral hypothalamus (Adamantidis A R, et al., Nature 450:420-425 (2007)). Genetic targeting of ChR2 allows exclusive stimulation of defined cellular subsets and avoids the need for addition of the caged glutamate, facilitating photostimulation in vivo (Wang H., et al., PNAS, 104(19):8143-48 (2007)). ChR2 photostimulation has been used for restoring visual activity in mice with impaired vision, to evoke behavioral responses in worms and flies (Wang H., et al., 2007). The robust associative learning induced by ChR2-assisted photostimulation in mice opens the door to study the circuit basis of perception and cognition in vivo (Huber D., et al., 2007). This kind of neuronal targeting and stimulation might have clinical application, e.g., deep brain stimulation to treat Parkinson's disease and other disorders, controlling behavioral, perceptional and cognitive characteristics, and for imaging and studying how the brain works (Zhang F., et al., Nature Methods, 3(10):785-792 (2006); Wong-Riley M. T., et al., JBC, 280(6):4761-4771 (2005)).
Another gene, chloride pump (NpHR), which is borrowed from a microbe called an archaebacterium, can make neurons less active in the presence of yellow light. Combined, the two genes ChR2 and NpHR can now make neurons obey pulses of light like drivers obey a traffic signal: Blue means “go” (emit a signal), and yellow means “stop” (don't emit).
Light-sensitive proteins can be introduced into cells or live subjects via a number of techniques including electroporation, DNA microinjection, viral delivery, liposomal transfection and calcium-phosphate precipitation.
A third photostimulation technique is chemical modification of ion channels and receptors to render them light-responsive. Some of the most fundamental signaling mechanisms in a cell involve the release and uptake of Ca2+ ions. Ca2+ is involved in controlling fertilization, differentiation, proliferation, apoptosis, synaptic plasticity, memory, and developing axons. It has been shown that Ca2+ waves can be induced by UV irradiation (single-photon absorption) and NIR irradiation (two-photon absorption) by releasing caged Ca2+, an extracellular purinergic messenger InsP3 (Braet K., et al., Cell Calcium, 33:37-48 (2003)), or ion channel ligands (Zhang F., et al., 2006).
Directly controlling a brain cell activity with light is a novel means for experimenting with neural circuits and could lead to therapies for some disorders. This accomplishment is a step toward the goal of mapping neural circuit dynamics on a millisecond timescale to see if impairments in these dynamics underlie severe psychiatric symptoms. Knowing the effects that different neurons have could ultimately help researchers figure out the workings of healthy and unhealthy brain circuits. If use of the technique can show that altered activity in a particular kind of neuron underlies symptoms, for example, this insight will allow development of targeted genetic or pharmaceutical treatments to fix those neurons. Conceivably, direct control of neuronal activity with light could someday become a therapy in itself.
In living organisms, scientists were able to cause worms, C. elegans, to stop swimming while their genetically altered motor neurons were exposed to pulses of yellow light intensified through a microscope. In some experiments, exposure to blue light caused the worms to wiggle in ways they weren't moving while unperturbed. When the lights were turned off, the worms resumed their normal behavior.
Meanwhile, in experiments in living brain tissues extracted from mice, the researchers were able to use the technique to cause neurons to signal or stop on the millisecond timescale, just as they do naturally. Other experiments showed that cells appear to suffer no ill effects from exposure to the light. They resume their normal function once the exposure ends.
The most direct application of an optical neuron control is experimenting with neural circuits to determine why unhealthy ones fail and how healthy ones work.
In patients with Parkinson's disease, for example, researchers have shown that electrical “deep brain stimulation” of cells can help patients, but they don't know precisely why. By allowing researchers to selectively stimulate or dampen different neurons in the brain, the light stimulation techniques could help in determining which particular neurons are benefiting from deep brain stimulation. That could lead to making the electrical treatment, which has some unwanted side effects, more targeted.
Another potential application is experimenting with simulating neural communications. Because neurons communicate by generating patterns of signals-sometimes on and sometimes off like the 0s and 1s of binary computer code-flashing blue and yellow lights in these patterns could compel neurons to emit messages that correspond to real neural instructions. In the future, this could allow researchers to test and tune sophisticated neuron behaviors. Much farther down the road, the ability to artificially stimulate neural signals, such as movement instructions, could allow doctors to bridge blockages in damaged spinal columns, perhaps restoring some function to the limbs of paralyzed patients.
Finally, the technique could be useful in teasing out the largely unknown functioning of healthy brains.
Problems with LLLT, Cold Laser Therapy, and Laser Biostimulation
The laser systems currently used for biostimulation do not allow performing photobiomodulation in a region deep within thick tissue without a surgical invasion. Laser therapy is mostly conducted in surface or near surface target cells and tissue because penetration of UV and red-to-N IR radiation used for photobiomodulation and photobiostimulation is no more than a few centimeters beneath the surface of the skin. In addition, imaging and stimulation of brain cells is mainly possible in thin brain slices, or a thin monolayer or suspension of cells. For deeper tissue laser therapy in situ, a subject undergoes various invasive surgical procedures, e.g., invasive insertion of a fiber via incisions into a fat layer or veins, implanting a radiation source in deep tissue, or implanting a glass window above the barrel cortex (Huber D., et al., Nature, 451:61-66 (2007)). It is further well recognized that another problem associated with the existing methods of photobiomodulation is in differentiation of normal cells from target cells.
Traditional Methods in Phototherapy
Photopheresis, also known as extracorporeal photochemotherapy (ECP), involves the removal and reinfusion of autologous blood after the white blood cell portion was collected, treated extracorporeally with a photosensitizing drug and irradiated with ultraviolet A light. When reinfused into the patient's body, lymphocytes bound to the photoactivated drug act like a vaccine to alert the immune system to destroy any similar T-cells circulating in the blood. Photopheresis has been successfully used for treatment of cell proliferation disorders. Exemplary cell proliferation disorders may include, but are not limited to, cancer, bacterial infection, immune rejection response of organ transplant, solid tumors, viral infection, autoimmune disorders (such as arthritis, lupus, inflammatory bowel disease, Sjogrens syndrome, multiple sclerosis) or a combination thereof, as well as aplastic conditions wherein cell proliferation is low relative to healthy cells, such as aplastic anemia. Of these, cancer is perhaps the most well known.
Excellent results have been observed since its initial approval by the FDA in 1988. Photopheresis is currently approved for the treatment of refractory cutaneous T-cell lymphoma.
Extracorporeal photopheresis is a leukapheresis-based immunomodulatory therapy that has been approved by the US Food and Drug Administration for the treatment of cutaneous T-cell lymphoma (CTCL). ECP, also known as extracorporeal photochemotherapy, is performed at more than 150 centers worldwide for multiple indications. Long-term follow-up data are available from many investigators that indicate ECP produces disease remission and improved survival for CTCL patients. In addition to CTCL, ECP has been shown to have efficacy in the treatment of other T-cell mediated disorders, including chronic graft versus host disease (GVHD) and solid organ transplant rejection. ECP use for the treatment of autoimmune disease, such as systemic sclerosis and rheumatoid arthritis, is also being explored.
ECP is generally performed using the UVAR XTS Photopheresis System developed by Therakos, Inc (Exton, Pa.). The process is performed through one intravenous access port and has 3 basic stages: (1) leukapheresis, (2) photoactivation, and (3) reinfusion, and takes 3-4 hours to complete. A typical treatment session would resemble the following sequence of events:
(1) One 16-gauge peripheral intravenous line or central venous access is established in the patient;
(2) Blood (225 mL) is passed through 3 cycles of leukapheresis, or 125 mL of blood is passed through 6 cycles, depending on the patient's hematocrit value and body size. At the end of each leukapheresis cycle, the red blood cells and plasma are returned to the patient;
(3) The collected WBCs (including approximately 5% of the peripheral blood mononuclear cells) are mixed with heparin, saline, and 8-methoxypsoralen (8-MOP), which intercalates into the DNA of the lymphocytes upon exposure to UVA light and makes them more susceptible to apoptosis when exposed to UVA radiation;
(4) The mixture is passed as a 1-mm film through a sterile cassette surrounded by UVA bulbs, resulting in an average UVA exposure of 2 J/cm2; and
(5) The treated WBC mixture is returned to the patient.
Over the past 20 years, on-going research has explored the mechanism of action of ECP. The combination of 8-MOP and UVA radiation causes apoptosis of the treated T cells and may cause preferential apoptosis of activated or abnormal T cells, thus targeting the pathogenic cells of CTCL or GVHD. However, given that only a small percentage of the body's lymphocytes are treated, this seems unlikely to be the only mechanism of action.
Other evidence suggests that ECP also induces monocytes to differentiate into dendritic cells capable of phagocytosing and processing the apoptotic T-cell antigens. When these activated dendritic cells are reinfused into the systemic circulation, they may cause a systemic cytotoxic CD8+ T-lymphocyte-mediated immune response to the processed apoptotic T-cell antigens.
Finally, animal studies indicate that photopheresis may induce antigen-specific regulatory T cells, which may lead to suppression of allograft rejection or GVHD.
However, there are still many limitations to ECP. For example, ECP requires patient to be connected to a machine for hours per treatment. It requires establishing peripheral intravenous line or central venous access, which may be difficult to do in certain disease states such as systemic sclerosis or arthritis. There is also a risk of infection at the venous or central line site, or in the central line catheter. Further, it requires removing typically several hundred milliliters of whole blood from the patient, hence, the treatment is limited to patients who has sufficiently large initial volume of blood to be withdrawn. The American Association of Blood Blanks recommend a limit of extracorporeal volume to 15% of the patient's whole body blood volume. Therefore, the size of the volume that can be treated generally has to be at least 40 kg or more. Risk of contracting blood-born pathogen (Hepatitis, HIV, etc.) due to exposure to contaminated operating system is also a concern.
Alternatively, a patient can be treated in vivo with a photosensitive agent followed by the withdrawal of a sample from the patient, treatment with UV radiation in vitro (ex vivo), and reinjecting the patient with the treated sample. This method is known for producing an autovaccine. A method of treating a patient with a photosensitive agent, exposing the patient to an energy source and generating an autovaccine effect wherein all steps are conducted in vivo has not been described. See WO 03/049801, U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,467; U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,058; U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,954; U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,965; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,852; U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,124, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,058. Moreover, the side effects of extracorporeal photopheresis are well known and include nausea, vomiting, cutaneous erythema, hypersensitivity to sunlight, and secondary hematologic malignancy. Researchers are attempting to use photopheresis in experimental treatments for patients with cardiac, pulmonary and renal allograft rejection; autoimmune diseases, and ulcerative colitis.
Phototherapy is a relatively new light-based treatment, which has recently been approved by the United States Food & Drug Administration (FDA) for the treatment of both early and late-stage lung cancer. For tumors occurring deep in tissue, second generation sensitizers, which have absorbance in the NIR region, such as porphyrin-based systems [R. K. Pandey, “Synthetic Strategies in designing Porphyrin-Based Photosensitizers’, in Biomedical Photonics Handbook, Vo-Dinh T., Ed., CRC Press, Boca Raton Fla. (2003)], chlorines, phthalocyanine, and naphthalocyanine have been investigated.
There are two main types of reactions in phototherapy:                (1) Type I reactions involve electrons and hydrogen atoms, which are transferred between photo-active molecules (also called photosensitizers) and substrates or solvent molecules. Oxygen may participate in subsequent reactions: e.g., psoralens in photopheresis and PUVA.        
(2) Type II reactions involve singlet oxygen formation by energy transfer from PA molecules in the lowest triplet state to oxygen in the ground state: e.g., photodynamic therapy (PDT)
Photodynamic therapy (PDT) is a treatment modality that uses a photosensitizing agent and laser light to kill cells. PDT is a relatively new light-based treatment, which has recently been approved by the United States Food & Drug Administration (FDA) for the treatment of both early and late-stage lung cancer. Other countries have approved PDT for treatment of various cancers as well. Unlike chemotherapy, radiation, and surgery, PDT is useful in treating all cell types, whether small cell or non-small cell carcinoma. PDT involves treatment of diseases such as cancer using light action on a special photoactive class of drugs, by photodynamic action in vivo to destroy or modify tissue [Dougherty T. J. and Levy J. G., “Photodynamic Therapy and Clinical Applications”, in Biomedical Photonics Handbook, Vo-Dinh T., Ed., CRC Press, Boca Raton Fla. (2003)]. PDT, which was originally developed for treatment of various cancers, has now been used to include treatment of pre-cancerous conditions, e.g. actinic keratoses, high-grade dysplasia in Barrett's esophagus, and non-cancerous conditions, e.g. various eye diseases, e.g. age related macular degeneration (AMD). Photodynamic therapy (PDT) is approved for commercialization worldwide both for various cancers (lung, esophagus) and for AMD.
The PDT process requires three elements: (1) a PA drug (i.e., photosensitizer), (2) light that can excite the photosensitizer and (3) endogenous oxygen. The putative cytotoxic agent is singlet oxygen, an electronically excited state of ground state triplet oxygen formed according to the Type II photochemical process, as follows.PA+hν→1PA*(S) Excitation1PA*(S)→3PA*(T) Intersystem crossing for singlet to triplet state3PA*(T)+O2→1O*2+PA Energy transfer from the drug to singlet oxygenwhere PA=photo-active drug at the ground state; 1PA*(S)=excited singlet state; 3PA*(T)=excited triplet state; 1O*2=singlet excited state of oxygen
Because the triplet state has a relatively long lifetime (μsec to seconds) only photosensitizers that undergo efficient intersystem crossing to the excited triplet state will have sufficient time for collision with oxygen in order to produce singlet oxygen. The energy difference between ground state and singlet oxygen is 94.2 kJ/mol and corresponds to a transition in the near-infrared at ˜1270 nm. Most PA photosensitizers in clinical use have triplet quantum yields in the range of 40-60% with the singlet oxygen yield being slightly lower. Competing processes include loss of energy by deactivation to ground state by fluorescence or internal conversion (loss of energy to the environment or surrounding medium).
However, while a high yield of singlet oxygen is desirable it is by no means sufficient for a photosensitizer to be clinically useful. Pharmacokinetics, pharmacodynamics, stability in vivo and acceptable toxicity play critical roles as well [Henderson B W, Gollnick S O, “Mechanistic Principles of Photodynamic Therapy”, in Biomedical Photonics Handbook, Vo-Dinh T, Ed., CRC Press, Boca Raton Fla. (2003)]. For example, it is desirable to have relatively selective uptake in the tumor or other tissue being treated relative to the normal tissue that necessarily will be exposed to the exciting light as well. Pharmacodynamic issues such as the subcellular localization of the photosensitizer may be important as certain organelles appear to be more sensitive to PDT damage than others (e.g. the mitochondria). Toxicity can become an issue if high doses of photosensitizer are necessary in order to obtain a complete response to treatment. An important mechanism associated with PDT drug activity involves apoptosis in cells. Upon absorption of light, the photosensitiser (PS) initiates chemical reactions that lead to the direct or indirect production of cytotoxic species such as radicals and singlet oxygen. The reaction of the cytotoxic species with subcellular organelles and macromolecules (proteins, DNA, etc) lead to apoptosis and/or necrosis of the cells hosting the PDT drug. The preferential accumulation of PDT drug molecules in cancer cells combined with the localized delivery of light to the tumor, results in the selective destruction of the cancerous lesion. Compared to other traditional anticancer therapies, PDT does not involve generalized destruction of healthy cells. In addition to direct cell killing, PDT can also act on the vasculature, reducing blood flow to the tumor causing its necrosis. In particular cases it can be used as a less invasive alternative to surgery.
There are several chemical species used for PDT including porphyrin-based sensitizers. A purified hematoporphyrin derivative, Photofrin®, has received approval of the US Food and Drug Administration. Porphyrins are generally used for tumors on or just under the skin or on the lining of internal organs or cavities because theses drug molecules absorbs light shorter than 640 nm in wavelength. For tumors occurring deep in tissue, second generation sensitizers, which have absorbance in the NIR region, such as porphyrin-based systems [R. K. Pandey, “Synthetic Strategies in designing Porphyrin-Based Photosensitizers’, in Biomedical Photonics Handbook, Vo-Dinh T., Ed., CRC Press, Boca Raton Fla. (2003)], chlorines, phthalocyanine, and naphthalocyanine have been investigated.
PDT retains several photosensitizers in tumors for a longer time than in normal tissues, thus offering potential improvement in treatment selectivity. See Corner C., “Determination of [3H]- and [14C] hematoporphyrin derivative distribution in malignant and normal tissue,” Cancer Res 1979, 3 9: 146-15 1; Young S W, et al., “Lutetium texaphyrin (PCI-0123) a near-infrared, water-soluble photosensitizer,” Photochem Photobiol 1996, 63:892-897; and Berenbaum M C, et al., “Meso-Tetra(hydroxyphenyl)porphyrins, a new class of potent tumor photosensitisers with favorable selectivity,” Br J Cancer 1986, 54:717-725. Photodynamic therapy uses light of a specific wavelength to activate the photosensitizing agent. Various light sources have been developed for PDT, which include dye lasers and diode lasers. Light generated by lasers can be coupled to optical fibers that allow the light to be transmitted to the desired site. See Pass 1-11, “Photodynamic therapy in oncology: mechanisms and clinical use,” J Natl Cancer Inst 1993, 85:443-456. According to researchers, the cytotoxic effect of PDT is the result of photooxidation reactions, as disclosed in Foote C S, “Mechanisms of photooxygenation,” Proa Clin Biol Res 1984, 170:3-18. Light causes excitation of the photosensitizer, in the presence of oxygen, to produce various toxic species, such as singlet oxygen and hydroxyl radicals. It is not clear that direct damage to DNA is a major effect; therefore, this may indicate that photoactivation of DNA crosslinking is not stimulated efficiently.
Furthermore, when laser light is administered via external illumination of tissue surfaces, the treatment effect of PDT is confined to a few millimeters (i.e. superficial). The reason for this superficial limitation is mainly the limited penetration of the visible light used to activate the photosensitizer. Thus, PDT is used to treat the surfaces of critical organs, such as lungs or intra-abdominal organs, without damage to the underlying structures. However, even these treatments require significantly invasive techniques to treat the surface of the affected organs. Clinical situations use the procedure in conjunction with surgical debulking to destroy remnants of microscopic or minimal gross disease. It is possible that the laser light and small amount of remaining microscopic and minimal gross disease results in too little or highly damaged structures. Pre-clinical data show that some immune response is generated, but clinical trials have reported no auto vaccine effect similar to that produced by extracorporeal photopheresis in clinical conditions. Instead, the immune response appears to be vigorous only under limited conditions and only for a limited duration.
PDT retains several photosensitizers in tumors for a longer time than in normal tissues, thus offering potential improvement in treatment selectivity. See Corner C., “Determination of [3H]- and [14C] hematoporphyrin derivative distribution in malignant and normal tissue,” Cancer Res 1979, 3 9: 146-15 1; Young S W, et al., “Lutetium texaphyrin (PCI-0123) a near-infrared, water-soluble photosensitizer,” Photochem Photobiol 1996, 63:892-897; and Berenbaum M C, et al., “Meso-Tetra(hydroxyphenyl)porphyrins, a new class of potent tumor photosensitisers with favorable selectivity,” Br J Cancer 1986, 54:717-725. Photodynamic therapy uses light of a specific wavelength to activate the photosensitizing agent. Various light sources have been developed for PDT that include dye lasers and diode lasers. Light generated by lasers can be coupled to optical fibers that allow the light to be transmitted to the desired site. See Pass 1-11, “Photodynamic therapy in oncology: mechanisms and clinical use,” J Natl Cancer Inst 1993, 85:443-456. According to researchers, the cytotoxic effect of PDT is the result of photooxidation reactions, as disclosed in Foote C S, “Mechanisms of photooxygenation,” Proa Clin Biol Res 1984, 170:3-18. Light causes excitation of the photosensitizer, in the presence of oxygen, to produce various toxic species, such as singlet oxygen and hydroxyl radicals. It is not clear that direct damage to DNA is a major effect; therefore, this may indicate that photo activation of DNA crosslinking is not stimulated efficiently. Other successful application of PDT is, for example, cardiac ablasion therapy, e.g., treating cardiac arrhythmias and atrial fibrillation which are believed to be a significant cause of cerebral stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,562 describes administering a photoactivatable agent and subjecting cardiac tissue containing the administered agent to laser irradiation having a wavelength from 350 to 700 nm using invasive techniques, e.g., a fiber optic element.
Yet, another application of PDT is photoangioplasty for arterial diseases including de novo atherosclerosis and restinosis (Rockson A G, et al., Circulation, 102:591-596 (2000); Hsiang Y. N., et al., J. Endovasc. Surg., 2:365-371 (1995)). In human clinical applications, endovascular light (730 nm) is delivered through a cylindrical fiber after intravenous administration of motexafin lutetium. PDT is also used for preventing and treatment of intimal hyperplasia in blood vessels in vivo (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,014).
Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is a cause of new blindness. Choroidal neovascularization leads to hemorrhage and fibrosis in a number of ocular diseases. Conventional treatments utilize the argon laser to occlude the leaking vessel by thermal coagulation. However, the percentage of patients eligible for this treatment is limited. PDT is used for treating AMD and involves injecting verteporfin followed by the application of non-thermal light at 692 nm.
Improvement of clinical appearance of psoriatic plaques and palmopustular psoriasis using PUVA with hematopotphyrin was first reported in 1937. Acne, apopecia greata, portwine stains and hair removal also show promise with PDT treatment.
The choice of therapy usually depends on the location and severity of the disorder, the stage of the disease, as well as the patient's response to the treatment.
While some treatments may only seek to manage and alleviate symptoms of the disorder, the ultimate goal of any effective therapy is the complete removal or cure of all disordered cells without damage to the rest of the body.
The Photo-spectral Therapy (PST) modality is different (if not complementary) to the phototherapy technique often referred to Photo-thermal Therapy (PTT). The use of plasmonics-enhanced photothermal properties of metal nanoparticles for photothermal therapy has been reviewed (Xiaohua Huang & Prashant K. Jain & Ivan H. El-Sayed & Mostafa A. El-Sayed, “Plasmonic photothermal therapy (PPTT) using gold nanoparticles”, Lasers in Medical Science, August 2007). The PST technique is based on the radiative processes (fluorescence, phosphotscence, luminescence, Raman, etc) and the PPT method is based on the radiationless processes (IC, VR and heat conversion) in molecules.
A survey of known treatment methods reveals that these methods tend to face a primary difficulty of differentiating between normal cells and target cells when delivering treatment, often due to the production of singlet oxygen which is known to be non-selective in its attack of cells, as well as the need to perform the processes ex vivo, or through highly invasive procedures, such as surgical procedures in order to reach tissues more than a few centimeters deep within the subject. Another challenge for non-invasive therapeutic modalities is to have sufficient light energy to excite and photo-activate drug molecules deep inside tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,448 describes sequential and simultaneous two photon excitation of photo-agents using irradiation with low energy photons such as infrared or near infrared light (NRI). A single photon and simultaneous two photon excitation is compared for psoralen derivatives, wherein cells are treated with the photo agent and are irradiated with NRI or UV radiation. The patent suggests that treating with a low energy irradiation is advantageous because it is absorbed and scattered to a lesser extent than UV radiation. However, the use of NRI or UV radiation is known to penetrate tissue to only a depth of a few centimeters. Thus any treatment deep within the subject would necessarily require the use of ex vivo methods or highly invasive techniques to allow the irradiation source to reach the tissue of interest. Also, this patent does not describe initiation energy sources emitting energy other than UV, visible, and near infrared energy; energy upgrading other than within the range corresponding to UV and IR light, and downgrading from high to low energy.
Chen et al., J. Nanosci. and Nanotech., 6:1159-1166 (2006); Kim et al., JACS, 129:2669-2675 (2007); U.S. 2002/0127224; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,935 each describe methods for treatment using various types of energy activation of agents within a subject. However, each suffers from the drawback that the treatment is dependent on the production of singlet oxygen to produce the desired effect on the tissue being treated, and is thus largely indiscriminate in affecting both healthy cells and the diseased tissue desired to be treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,591 discloses methods for sterilizing tissue with irradiation to reduce the level of one or more active biological contaminants or pathogens, such as viruses, bacteria, yeasts, molds, fungi, spores, prions or similar agents responsible, alone or in combination, for transmissible spongiform encephalopathies and/or single or multicellular parasites, such that the tissue may subsequently be used in transplantation to replace diseased and/or otherwise defective tissue in an animal. The method may include the use of a sensitizer such as psoralen, a psoralen-derivative or other photosensitizer in order to improve the effectiveness of the irradiation or to reduce the exposure necessary to sterilize the tissue. However, the method is not suitable for treating a patient and does not teach any mechanisms for stimulating the photosensitizers, indirectly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,960 discloses a two-photon excitation device for administering a photodynamic therapy to a treatment site within a patient's body using light having an infrared or near infrared waveband. However, the reference fails to disclose any mechanism of photoactivation using energy modulation agent that converts the initiation energy to an energy that activates the activatable pharmaceutical agent and also use of other energy wavebands, e.g., X-rays, gamma-rays, electron beam, microwaves or radio waves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,508 discloses antiviral applications for psoralens and other photoactivatable molecules. It teaches a method for inactivating viral and bacterial contaminants from a biological solution. The method includes mixing blood with a photosensitizer and a blocking agent and irradiating the mixture to stimulate the photosensitizer, inactivating substantially all of the contaminants in the blood, without destroying the red blood cells. The blocking agent prevents or reduces deleterious side reactions of the photosensitizer, which would occur if not in the presence of the blocking agent. The mode of action of the blocking agent is not predominantly in the quenching of any reactive oxygen species, according to the reference.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,508 suggests that halogenated photosensitizers and blocking agents might be suitable for replacing 8-methoxypsoralen (8-MOP) in photopheresis and in treatment of certain proliferative cancers, especially solid localized tumors accessible via a fiber optic light device or superficial skin cancers. However, the reference fails to address any specific molecules for use in treating lymphomas or any other cancer. Instead, the reference suggests a process of photopheresis for antiviral treatments of raw blood and plasma.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,508 teaches away from 8-MOP and 4′-aminomethyl-4,5′,8-trimethylpsoralen (AMT) and many other photoactivatable molecules, which are taught to have certain disadvantages. Fluorescing photosensitizers are said to be preferred, but the reference does not teach how to select a system of fluorescent stimulation or photoactivation using fluorescent photosensitizers. Instead, the fluorescing photosensitizer is limited to the intercalator that is binding to the DNA. The reference suggests that fluorescence indicates that such an intercalator is less likely to stimulate oxygen radicals.
U.S. published application 2002/0127224 discloses a method for a photodynamic therapy comprising administering light-emitting nanoparticles and a photoactivatable agent, which may be activated by the light re-emitted from the nanoparticles via a two-photon activation event. An initiation energy source is usually a light emitting diode, laser, incandescent lamp, or halogen light, which emits light having a wavelength ranging from 350 to 1100 nm. The initiation energy is absorbed by the nanoparticles. The nanoparticles, in turn, re-emit light having a wavelength from 500 to 1100 nm, preferably, UV-A light, wherein the re-emitted energy activates the photoactivatable agent. Kim et al., (JACS, 129:2669-75, Feb. 9, 2007) discloses indirect excitation of a photosensitizing unit (energy acceptor) through fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) from the two-photon absorbing dye unit (energy donor) within an energy range corresponding to 300-850 nm. These references do not describe initiation energy sources emitting energy other than UV, visible, and near infrared energy; energy upgrading other than within the range corresponding to wavelength of 350-1100 nm, and downgrading from high to low energy.
These references fail to disclose any mechanism of photoactivation of an photoactivatable molecules other than by direct photoactivation by UV, visible, and near infrared energy.
Psoralens and Related Compounds
U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,508 further teaches that psoralens are naturally occurring compounds which have been used therapeutically for millennia in Asia and Africa. The action of psoralens and light has been used to treat vitiligo and psoriasis (PUVA therapy; Psoralen Ultra Violet A). Psoralen is capable of binding to nucleic acid double helices by intercalation between base pairs; adenine, guanine, cytosine and thymine (DNA) or uracil (RNA). Upon sequential absorption of two UV-A photons, psoralen in its excited state reacts with a thymine or uracil double bond and covalently attaches to both strands of a nucleic acid helix. The crosslinking reaction appears to be specific for a thymine (DNA) or a uracil (RNA) base. Binding proceeds only if psoralen is intercalated in a site containing thymine or uracil, but an initial photoadduct must absorb a second UVA photon to react with a second thymine or uracil on the opposing strand of the double helix in order to crosslink each of the two strands of the double helix, as shown below. This is a sequential absorption of two single photons as shown, as opposed to simultaneous absorption of two or more photons.

In addition, the reference teaches that 8-MOP is unsuitable for use as an antiviral, because it damages both cells and viruses. Lethal damage to a cell or virus occurs when the psoralen is intercalated into a nucleic acid duplex in sites containing two thymines (or uracils) on opposing strands but only when it sequentially absorbs 2 UVA photons and thymines (or uracils) are present. U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,120 of Wiesehan is an example of the use of certain substituted psoralens by a photochemical decontamination process for the treatment of blood or blood products.
Additives, such as antioxidants are sometimes used with psoralens, such as 8-MOP, AMT and I-IMT, to scavenge singlet oxygen and other highly reactive oxygen species formed during photoactivation of the psoralens. It is well known that UV activation creates such reactive oxygen species, which are capable of seriously damaging otherwise healthy cells. Much of the viral deactivation may be the result of these reactive oxygen species rather than any effect of photoactivation of psoralens. Regardless, it is believed that no auto vaccine effect has been observed.
The best known photoactivatable compounds are derivatives of psoralen or coumarin, which are nucleic acid intercalators. The use of psoralen and coumarin photosensitizers can give rise to alternative chemical pathways for dissipation of the excited state that are either not beneficial to the goal of viral inactivation, or that are actually detrimental to the process. For psoralens and coumarins, this chemical pathway is likely to lead to the formation of a variety of ring-opened species, such as shown below for coumarin:

Research in this field over-simplifies mechanisms involved in the photoactivating mechanism and formation of highly reactive oxygen species, such as singlet oxygen. Both may lead to inactivating damage of tumor cells, viruses and healthy cells. However, neither, alone or combined, lead to an auto vaccine effect. This requires an activation of the body's own immune system to identify a malignant cell or virus as threat and to create an immune response capable of lasting cytotoxic effects directed to that threat. It is believed, without being limiting in any way, that photoactivation and the resulting apoptosis of malignant cells that occurs in extracorporeal photophoresis causes the activation of an immune response with cytotoxic effects on untreated malignant cells. While the complexity of the immune response and cytotoxic effects is fully appreciated by researchers, a therapy that harnesses the system to successfully stimulate an auto vaccine effect against a targeted, malignant cell has been elusive, except for extracorporeal photopheresis for treating lymphoma.
Midden (W. R. Midden, Psoralen DNA photobiology, Vol I1 (ed. F. P. Gaspalloco) CRC press, pp. 1. (1988) has presented evidence that psoralens photoreact with unsaturated lipids and photoreact with molecular oxygen to produce active oxygen species such as superoxide and singlet oxygen that cause lethal damage to membranes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,508 teaches that 8-MOP and AMT are unacceptable photosensitizers, because each indiscriminately damages both cells and viruses. Studies of the effects of cationic side chains on furocoumarins as photosensitizers are reviewed in Psoralen DNA Photobiology, Vol. I, ed. F. Gaspano, CRC Press, Inc., Boca Raton, Fla., Chapter 2. U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,508 gleans the following from this review: most of the amino compounds had a much lower ability to both bind and form crosslinks to DNA compared to 8-MOP, suggesting that the primary amino functionality is the preferred ionic species for both photobinding and crosslinking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,176 of Heindel discloses a large number of psoralens and coumarins that have some effectiveness as photoactivated inhibitors of epidermal growth factor. Halogens and amines are included among the vast functionalities that could be included in the psoralen/coumarin backbone. This reference is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,887 discloses using extracorporeal photopheresis with 8-MOP to treat blood infected with CMV. The treated cells as well as killed and/or attenuated virus, peptides, native subunits of the virus itself (which are released upon cell break-up and/or shed into the blood) and/or pathogenic noninfectious viruses are then used to generate an immune response against the virus, which was not present prior to the treatment.
Problems with PDT
It is well recognized that a major problem associated with the existing methods of diagnosis and treatment of cell proliferation disorders is in differentiation of normal cells from target cells. Radiation therapy works by irradiating cells with high levels of high energy radiation such as high energy photon, electron, or proton. These high energy beams ionize the atoms which make up a DNA chain, which in turn leads to cell death. Unlike surgery, radiation therapy does not require placing patients under anesthesia and has the ability to treat disorders deep inside the body with minimal invasion of the body. However, the high doses of radiation needed for such therapies damages healthy cells just as effectively as it does diseased cells. Thus, similar to surgery, differentiation between healthy and diseased cells in radiation therapy is only by way of location. There is no intrinsic means for a radiation beam to differentiate between a healthy cell from a diseased cell either. Another problem encountered in PDT therapy is the inability to treat target areas that are more than a few centimeters beneath the surface of the skin without significant invasive techniques. Another challenge for non-invasive therapeutic modalities is to have sufficient light energy to excite and photo-activate drug molecules deep inside tissue.
Therefore, there still exists a need for better and more effective treatments that can more precisely target the diseased cells without causing substantial side-effects or collateral damages to healthy tissues, and which are capable of treating disorders by non-invasive or minimum invasive techniques.